1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a step down transformer power supply circuit with short circuit protection for the transformer. More particularly, the subject invention pertains to such a step down transformer power supply circuit which uses a minimal size transformer, as opposed to a heavier and more expensive energy limiting transformer. The transformer secondary winding has a slow-blow fuse, which is normally nonreplaceable, to meet UL requirements, and a low cost circuit is provided to limit the current output of the transformer such that the slow-blow fuse is never blown, which would normally require replacement of the transformer.